


今晚，為你而舞

by reeei



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Humor, M/M, Stripping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>吉姆嘗試要跳脫衣舞給Bones看，但華麗地失敗了，所以Bones親身示範給他看怎樣才是正確的做法。（骨頭還是老的妖啦）</p>
            </blockquote>





	今晚，為你而舞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What a Night For a Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872683) by [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari). 



> Thanks to canistakahari for this fantastic fic and letting me translate it into Chinese. Also big thanks to crosslin1129 for beta and helping out!!! You made it BETTER!

「好了，我拜託你在傷到自己之前停下來。」麥考伊打斷吉姆的動作，從床上坐起來，一隻手懇求地往前伸。

「什麼？才不要。」吉姆說，聲音被纏在頭上的衣服悶住，一邊手肘卡在袖子裡、腹部裸露，一撮撮金髮從領口冒出來。「Bones－－你就在那邊坐好，然後享受，ＯＫ？」

麥考伊嘆氣、往後倒、手肘撐住身體，說：「親愛的，你做這些很貼心，真的，但是－－」

「我做定了。」吉姆堅持地說，同時把衣服扯下來、大力丟在地上。他嘴角固執地往下彎，代表他已經決定要做這件事情，就算會因此撞牆也絕不讓步。太好了，麥考伊接下來就得幫他擦屁股。這世界上還有什麼新鮮事嗎？

 「我的老天。」麥考伊邊說邊翻白眼，「好，ＯＫ。」麥考伊對著吉姆比了比，忽略他的吐氣和那非常刻意對著麥考伊繃緊全身肌肉的動作。「繼續跳你的性感熱舞。」

吉姆從臉開始紅到脖子，一路紅下去。「你最好不是正在笑。」吉姆凶巴巴地說，雙手拇指勾住內褲鬆緊帶。

「我絕對沒有笑。」麥考伊嚴肅地說，非常專心地把嘴角從往上彎變成往下。

然後吉姆就跌倒了，腳踝和內褲糾纏不清。當吉姆伴隨著一聲尷尬的「碰」跌在地上時，麥考伊沒有成功吞下驚訝的笑聲，他真的辦不到。他接著努力嘗試要把笑意壓下去，但吉姆很可憐地說：「 **Bones，你答應過的。** 」麥考伊立刻開始狂笑，完全無法說話。

他唯一做得到的事情是抱著肚子、一隻手虛弱地對著吉姆揮了揮，代表他對吉姆身心健康的一點點關心（他們的房間有鋪地毯，他一定沒事），同時滿臉都是淚痕。

「我討厭你。」地上的吉姆說，「我最討厭你了。」

麥考伊喘著氣翻身側躺，企圖吸進更多空氣。吉姆的臉上寫著大大一個慘字。他的表情讓情況更好笑，麥考伊不受控制地笑了起來。

吉姆終於掙脫他的內褲，一把丟到麥考伊頭上。他揉著手肘，臉頰紅透。「你還自稱是醫生？我受傷了耶，大概有六個地方拉傷。『不可傷害』去哪了？」

「因為情況太幽默了所以無法實行。」麥考伊努力擠出回應，抓著床單穩住自己，「我無能為力！」

「根本不好笑。」吉姆繃著臉說，「講得像你很會一樣。」

「喔，吉米，別。」麥考伊輕笑坐起身，邊擦眼淚邊放鬆身體。「你剛剛最好不是下了挑戰書。」他雙腿晃下床邊，緩緩吐了一口氣。「不要對我嘟嘴了。吉姆，過來坐在床邊，讓我來示範正確的做法。」

吉姆抬起一邊的眉毛，「你是認真的嗎？你要教我怎麼跳脫衣舞？現在是這狀況嗎？」

麥考伊站起來走到電腦旁，點進他的音樂資料夾，「就是這個狀況，坐好。」

吉姆一臉懷疑地在床邊坐下、往後靠，手肘撐著上半身，和麥考伊剛剛的姿勢一樣。

「現在，仔細看。」麥考伊拉長母音地說，彷彿蜜糖緩緩流過，讓他們先前在夜店喝的酒充滿每一個音節。麥考伊對上吉姆的視線，打量著他，看著他因此吸了一口氣、瞳孔放大。麥考伊露齒一笑，慵懶地彈開腰帶扣，「電腦，播放[音樂](http://youtu.be/jxczVhG0os8)（ **←請點連結** ）。」

粗曠的吉他聲灌滿房間。這件事情麥考伊做過太多次，根本不成挑戰，他熟練地隨著又重又從容的節拍動了起來。

隨著麥考伊擺動臀部、對著空氣舞伴磨蹭，吉姆的下巴掉到地上，眼睛睜得又大又圓。如果有根鋼管的話會比較容易，但他就地發揮，轉身背對吉姆，同時抓住衣服下襬，流暢地脫下、丟在地上。

「幹老天爺啊。」吉姆低聲咕噥，「Bones，你－－」

「親愛的，噓。」麥考伊邊說邊轉回來，然後膝蓋著地。吉姆震驚的視線立刻對準他的牛仔褲褲襠。麥考伊頭往後微仰、拉掉腰帶，眼睛半瞇地看著吉姆，觀賞他驚嚇凍結、緊握住床單到指節都發白的樣子。他的陰莖硬了，大腿肌肉因為忍耐而抽動。

「你看起來像是在忍耐。」麥考伊低語，「真不像你。」

吉姆用力吞了吞口水，喉頭滾動，「你到底在哪學這些技巧的？」他的聲音像紙一般乾燥。他舔舔嘴脣，麥考伊往前傾、雙手著地，讓兩人之間的距離縮短。吉姆驚訝地吸了一口氣，因為現在Bones在他雙腿間了。「這是標準醫學院訓練嗎？」

「你上訓練的課。」麥考伊緩緩地說，往後坐在腳上，兩手分別抓住腰帶的一端，「或是暑假打工。我不知道，吉姆，你覺得呢？」

「喔－－」吉姆吸氣，「當然，那和你在我心中的形象完全沒有衝突。」

「不要動。」麥考伊說，同時用腰帶繞住吉姆的頭、收緊腰帶，讓他一頭栽進一個粗暴狂亂的吻。吉姆一隻手伸進他的髮間、用力抓緊，把麥考伊固定住。

「Bones，幹。」他們倆分開時，吉姆說。他的嘴脣還是發亮的粉紅色，眼睛半閉。「你真是充滿驚喜。」

「而你的老二即將要被吸了。」麥考伊說，「可別說我從來不為你做什麼。」

「想都不敢想。」吉姆邊說邊悶住一聲呻吟。

麥考伊放開腰帶，讓它掉到床上，然後撐在吉姆的膝蓋上，「你長得這麼漂亮才有這種事。」

吉姆正要回應，但麥考伊含上他的陰莖，提前結束了那句話。

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and self promo, I made a mix for this fic hahaha, containing the song that features in the fic. http://8tracks.com/ling0380/grind-myself-into-you


End file.
